Una semana contigo
by azumideblack
Summary: Ella siempre había sido una constante, un punto inamovible en el destino, la guardiana del tiempo, la mujer que nunca debió amar.


Los personajes de este corto no me pertenecen. Cumpliendo con el reto "DESTINO DE UNA ESTRELLA" aquí entrego el mío. Sé que algunas personas querrán ahorcarme, pero los personajes no los escogí yo, sino que me los entregan junto con la base desde donde debo partir. (por eso se llama reto) Espero que les guste (por lo menos algo)

He aquí mi corto.

.-

.-

Una Semana Contigo

Setsuna- Mamoru.

Autora:

Azumi Kou Kido

Desde que supo de su existencia lo deseó.

Ningún ser vivo logró conmoverla como lo hizo el príncipe de la tierra. Era el hombre perfecto para llenar la soledad que la acompaña desde que es guardiana del tiempo. Nadie sabe su edad, ella lo olvidó hace muchos siglos.

Si no hubiera estado en la puerta del tiempo y el espacio, habría luchado por su Reina, por el Milenio de Plata... Y por él.

Pero ese hombre hermoso, perfecto y noble estuvo y estará destinado para otra mujer: Su princesa y futura Neo Reina.

Los príncipes yacen en una burbuja que los mantiene vivos. Fueron atrapados junto a las Sailor Scout por una roca de cristal que crece perfecta desde el centro de Tokio.

Solo ella, Sailor Plut escapó antes de que la tierra fuera congelada.

Como guardiana del tiempo podría manipular el destino a su favor.

Pero su corazón no es egoísta.

Y ahora lo tiene frente a sí, a su alcance...

¿Cómo actuar delante del único hombre que le atrae? Ella, la mujer más antigua que el tiempo mismo no sabe comportarse delante de Mamoru Chiba.

Si pudiera llevarlo a otro tiempo donde no exista Usagi Tsukino.

Si pudiera borrarla de sus recuerdos.

-Solo una semana, quiero tenerlo una semana. Después será tuyo nuevamente -Habla a la mujer que duerme junto al hombre.

La habitación se ilumina intensamente...

.-

Él abre los ojos, sintiéndose desorientado. La habitación apenas iluminada por una lámpara de aceite muestra viejas paredes de madera desnudas. Desprovista de ventanas, armarios y mobiliarios. Salvo la lámpara y la esterilla donde se halla acostado no hay nada más.

-Al fin despiertas, mi señor.

Mamoru gira hacia la voz. La mujer alta de ojos granate y cabello verde oscuro sonríe con cierta reserva.

Por un instante, él deseó ver a otra mujer. Pero ¿Quién?

-¿Tuve un percance? -Le pregunta masajeando sus sienes, intenta recordar su nombre.

-Dormiste una siesta, eso te produce dolor de cabeza. -Arrodillándose junto a la estera, coloca la bandeja en el suelo -Debes estar famélico. Trabajaste bajo el sol inclemente. -Evita mirarlo.

-¿En serio? -Mamoru observa sus manos. No parecen de alguien que haga trabajo pesado.

Ignorando la taza de té que ella le ofrece, se incorpora, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Estuviste trabajando duro para esta noche. - Levantándose con la gracia de una gacela, Setsuna se sitúa dos pasos detrás de él – Si los dioses nos bendicen podremos ver la luna en su más hermoso esplendor.

-La luna -Murmura él observando el jardín bellamente cuidado. Una manta y canastos se hallan sobre la grama, mientras que una botella de saque está a medio sumergir en el agua de una pequeña fuente. - ¿Qué día es hoy? -Se gira hacia ella.

-Es quince del mes octavo, mi señor.

Setsuna tuvo el cuidado de transportarse al período Heian, caracterizado por la paz y el desarrollo de las artes, un año antes del período feudal de Japón.

Mamoru la mira fijamente, tratando de recordar quién es y cual es su parentesco con él. De pronto le asaltan varias imágenes, parecen irreales, más como un sueño.

Ella es su esposa.

.-

Setsuna observa a Mamoru. Desde que despertó se ha mostrado ausente.

Tal vez no implantó debidamente los recuerdos falsos en su memoria.

Ataviado con un kimono negro y hacama gris, no ha advertido el colorido jūnihitoe (traje de doce capas) que ella usa para halagarlo.

Su rostro lo cubrió con finos polvos blancos y una pizca de rojo en las mejillas. Como costumbre de la época, también pintó una pequeña boca roja y cejas altas en el centro de la frente. Dejó su largo y brillante cabello suelto.

Mamoru se ve hermoso con la barba corta y puntiaguda. Ambos son una pareja hermosa a la vista de otros.

-Tu comida está deliciosa -Dice repentinamente el hombre.

-Gracias -Sonríe tímida ofreciéndole un vaso de sake. -Todo lo hice especialmente para honrarte.

Asintiendo, Mamoru termina de comer.

-El sake puedo beberlo afuera. -Contra toda tradición, besa la mano femenina. -Acompáñame.

Por un instante, Setsuna leyó en su mirada admiración y algo más. Algo que ella ha deseado siempre.

Amor.

Sentada en la manta acomodada en el jardín, Setsuna contempla el perfil de Mamoru mientras él observa la luna llena. Si tuviera el valor de besarlo. Pero ella, la mujer más antigua del universo no sabe actuar ante un hombre.

Admira la espontaneidad de Usagi, las locuras de Minako, el temperamento de Rei y los explosivos cambios de humor de Lita.

¿Por qué no fue bendecida con algo de eso?

-¿Por qué no me amas como a ella? -Murmura muy bajo para que él no la escuche.

-¿Tienes celos de la luna? -Él ha oído y confunde el significado de sus palabras. Deja de contemplar el cielo enfocándose en Setsuna. -Eres más hermosa que ella. Hermosa y deseable.

-¿Me amarás alguna vez? -Ella no puede evitar preguntarle.

-Eres mi esposa. Ademas de tu belleza, que compite con todas las flores del mundo, tu sonrisa me atrae, tu cabello me tienta a acariciarlo, tus manos me obligan a besarlas.

Sin poder evitarlo, Setsuna se arroja a sus brazos, besándolo apasionadamente.

Al principio, Mamoru se resiste. Paulatinamente, se abandona a ella.

.-

Setsuna piensa que podría morir en ese instante.

Por fin sabe lo delicioso que es hacer el amor con el hombre que ama. De horcajadas sobre él, acaricia el rostro masculino observando sus pupilas dilatadas por la pasión que siente en ese instante por ella, no por Usagi.

-Te amo -Susurra febril besando el musculoso pecho. Acariciando su cuerpo, besa su abdomen, su bajo vientre, ascendiendo nuevamente para provocarlo.

-Eres hermosa, me enloqueces. -Jadea sometido bajo ella.

-Soy más que eso y te lo comprobaré -Promete seductora.

.-

Los siguientes cinco días, son un para ella un paraíso.

Y un infierno.

Mamoru cumple con todas sus expectativas. Es caballeroso, excelente amante, respetuoso.

Pero tiene un fallo. Las palabras querer y amor no salen de su boca.

Durante el día, él se mantiene distante, esculpiendo sobre madera figurillas de animales. No comparte con ella palabra alguna ni sonrisas tontas.

Ella debería resignarse y no esperar de él más de lo que está dispuesto a ofrecerle, pero su corazón no entiende razón.

Cada noche después de comer, él sale a contemplar la luna, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta.

Para Setsuna es más difícil mantenerlo atraído. Es como si él le hiciera el amor a su cuerpo, pero no a ella.

Lo está perdiendo pero nada puede hacer porque...

Nunca fue suyo.

Y eso la hace sentir peor que haber quebrantado el orden de las cosas y obligarlo a serle infiel a su princesa.

.-

La sexta mañana amanece nublada y con amenaza de tormenta.

Setsuna se siente fatal. Le queda solo un día antes de regresar a Mamoru a donde pertenece y responsabilizarse por sus actos. Pero su corazón se niega a eso.

.-

Mamoru despertó afectado por una jaqueca que le impide pensar y una inquietud en su corazón.

La noche anterior soñó algo extraño.

¿Qué extraños carruajes se conducen sin caballos o asnos? ¿Personas pequeñas que pueden moverse dentro de cuadros?

Sin embargo, la mujer rubia de ojos celestes que le sonreía en la bruma de esas imágenes confusas es lo que lo tiene enfermo.

¿Quién es ella y por qué se siente enfermo al pensarla?

Observa de reojo a Setsuna.

¿Por qué no se conmueve con ella? La aprecia, si. No obstante, no puede amarla.

Ha estado tallando distraído.

-No podría morir por ti- Murmura pesaroso.

Pero por la rubia desconocida haría lo impensable, movería cielo y tierra, cabalgaría sobre asteroides, pelearía contra monstruos.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, se corta el dedo pulgar con la navaja.

-Por los dioses. -Exclama molesto llevando su pulgar a la boca.

Y es allí cuando algo agrava su malestar.

Su obra está terminada. La figurita es la imagen de la chica de su sueño.

Un fuerte dolor se aloja en sus sienes. segándolo. Sangre brota de su nariz.

"_Mi amor por ti, es más grande que el universo". _

Las extrañas palabras son las últimas que llegan a su memoria antes de caer muerto.

-¡Mamoru! -Setsuna corre hacia el hombre que yace en el suelo.

-¿Creíste que tu transgresión tendría un final feliz? -Varias voces femeninas y masculinas retumban en la habitación.

Las sombras van ocupando el interior de la vivienda, rodeándolos.

-_ Lo que has hecho no tiene perdón._

Setsuna no presta atención. Llora mientras busca en Mamoru algún signo de vida.

-Mamoru, despierta por favor. -Solloza mientras hace maniobra de resucitación.

-_ Abusaste de tu poder para dañar y destruir poniendo en peligro el futuro de la humanidad._

_\- La princesa Usagi, que debía nacer de los príncipes, te la has robado._

La mujer se paraliza.

-¿Qué...?

-_Lo que has hecho lo pagarás caro. _

Setsuna siente un fuerte dolor.

_-Ya no tendrás poderes. Serás una mujer mortal, te marchitarás y morirás pasando al olvido._

_-Ningún hombre te amará._

_-Estarás maldita hasta el fin de tus días._

-Acepto toda culpa y castigo. Pero por favor, Mamoru no merece morir.

_-Nosotros no lo asesinamos._

-Fui yo.

Setsuna voltea hacia la voz suave.

La rubia apenas visible en la oscuridad se inclina junto a ella. Con Ternura acaricia el rostro pacífico de Mamoru.

-¡Princesa Serenity! -La vergüenza de tenerla frente a sí es opacada por la sorpresa de su confesión - ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Porque mi esposo muere cada minuto que su clon respiraba.

-¿Clon? -Mueve la cabeza -No entiendo.

-Ves mi espíritu, porque mi cuerpo y el de mi príncipe siguen atrapados en el cristal que será el Palacio de Cristal. -No es ira, tampoco rencor lo que muestra su mirada. Lástima y comprensión es lo que Setsuna ve -Tu amor por él y el deseo de vivir una fantasía fue lo que hizo que este hombre existiera.

-¿No es...?

La Princesa mueve la cabeza negativamente.

-La fuerza que lo creó salió de mi esposo, pero no es él. Los recuerdos que llegaron a él estaban debilitado a Mamoru poniéndolo en peligro de muerte. Por eso tuve que tomar esta drástica decisión.

-No entiendo -La otra mujer sigue en shock.

-Deberías agradecer que él no sea mi príncipe, porque los dioses serían el menor de tus problemas -Guiñándole el ojo, se incorpora. -Aquí no ha ocurrido ninguna transgresión, porque ese hombre no es mi esposo.

-_Ella debe pagar por lo que hizo._

-No sean tan estirados. -Hace un gesto con las manos -Toda mujer, sea diosa, semi-diosa o mortal desea sentirse amada y encontrar un hombre que la ame. Aunque luego hayan discusiones por la toalla mojada en la cama, la tapa del inodoro, los calcetines arrojados por todos lados o la tenencia del control remoto -Hace una mueca graciosa. -Sailor Plut también merece a alguien que le suba los ánimos y la presión arterial.

-Princesa -Setsuna se siente agradecida. No sabe qué decir.

\- _¿Qué deseas que hagamos?_

-Por ahora, separar definitivamente a mi esposo de este hombre y volverlo a la vida y eliminar completamente los recuerdos de Mamoru. Lo otro se los pediré en privado, lejos de esta traviesa señorita. -Comienza a desaparecer -¡Ah! Otra cosa. Si tocan a ese bebé que comienza a formarse, serán ustedes quienes temerán a mi furor.

Las sombras dan paso a la luz del día. Setsuna no tiene tiempo de pensar porque cae como muerta sobre el cuerpo masculino.

.-

-Mami, mamita.

La voz infantil la despierta.

-Mamoru, mami estuvo despierta hasta tarde. Ve a jugar.

-Si papi.

-Ya estoy despierta - Indica al hombre.

Cerrando la puerta, él se une a ella en la cama.

-Es es una buena noticia. ¿Qué te apetece desayunar?

-A ti -Susurra atrayéndolo.

Han pasado cuatro años desde que Setsuna viera a la princesa por última vez. Los dioses fueron benevolentes con ella, permitiéndole vivir, aunque en el continente norteamericano, sin más conocimiento que el del país donde reside y comienzos siglo XX.

Volvieron a la vida a su esposo y para bendición de ambos, nació un pequeño de cabello oscuro y ojos color granate.

A veces ella sueña con una rubia de ojos celestes. Pero son solo sueños.

¿O no? Se pregunta al ver la luna llena

.-

Siglo XXX

-¿La extrañas? -La voz grave le pregunta al oído.

-Siempre lo haré. Y cuando sea el momento adecuado la traeré de vuelta con nosotros. A ella y su familia.

-Esta vez la tendremos ocupada -Advierte el Neo Rey.

La Neo Reina sonriente acaricia una antigua fotografía preservada en el álbum que guarda celosamente.

-Sailor Plut pronto volverá a nosotros. -Promete a su Rey.

Fin.

.-

.-

.-

Espero que les haya gustado algo porque personalmente casi me da cortocircuito pensando como unir a estos dos personajes. Saludos para las chicas del reto y suerte para la siguiente.


End file.
